


Не касается

by Evichii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii
Summary: У старосты Когтеврана нет слабостей. Кроме старосты Гриффиндора.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Kudos: 2





	Не касается

**Author's Note:**

> **Посвящение:**  
>  Эми за заявку, Катеньке за поддержку~
> 
> **Оригинальная публикация:**   
>  [Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5605647)

— Привет, Тодороки!

Его улыбка как всегда широкая и светлая — Тодороки снова впадает в короткий ступор и заторможенно кивает. Рука против воли хочет нырнуть во внутренний карман за палочкой, но он заставляет себя сделать что-то похожее на приветственный взмах.

— Здравствуй, Мидория.

— Остальные ещё не пришли? — спрашивает он, сев за соседнюю парту. Тодороки очень этому рад: класс свободен и Мидория мог выбрать абсолютно любое место, но предпочёл то, что максимально близко. А, возможно, это просто вежливость по отношению к собеседнику.

— Шинсо просил передать, что слегка задержится, а Минета… Ты и сам знаешь.

Мидория тяжело выдыхает и тянет зелёные прядки у виска. Тодороки наблюдает за ним достаточно давно и знает, что так он справляется с волнением.  
Минуту, почему он вообще волнуется?

— Иногда я не понимаю профессора Полночь. Чем она руководствовалась, выбирая в старосты Минету? Хотя и тот факт, что она — декан Пуффендуя, тоже меня удивляет. Староста факультета — это очень ответственная должность!

Чем дольше продолжает говорить Мидория, тем для Тодороки сложнее не улыбаться. Он может слушать его часами: на собраниях старост, во время чтения эссе, в моменты произношения всевозможных речей. Мидория не считает себя хорошим оратором и обычно отшучивается, но Тодороки полностью с ним не согласен.  
Сложно представить лучшего старосту для Гриффиндора.

— …кажется, я опять заболтался, ха-ха, — Мидория виновато улыбается. — Как дела у твоего факультета?

Он собирается сказать, что с факультетом всё в порядке, а вот с самим Тодороки не очень, потому что он эгоистично хочет получать всё его внимание, но скрип двери не позволяет ему произнести и слова.

— Йо, — Шинсо выглядит по-настоящему измученным. На нём тёплая мантия и зелёный шарф — похоже, он только что вернулся с улицы.

Шинсо садится по другую сторону от Мидории, и тому приходится повернуться к Тодороки спиной.  
Для Тодороки казавшийся ранее крохотным класс снова становится огромным, а Мидорию от него словно отделяет длинный обеденный стол Пуффендуя, что так неудачно в этом году расположился между Гриффиндором и Когтевраном. Тодороки отворачивается и подпирает щёку ладонью.

Дверь снова распахивается.

— Утречка, старосты, — не особо бодро приветствует их профессор. — А где Минета?

— Наверное, опять подглядывает за старшекурсницами в ванной, — зевает Шинсо. — Профессор Айзава, а разве _вы_ ответственный за инструктаж?

— А кого ты ожидал увидеть? Профессора Полночь? Не переживай, я не буду учить вас танцам, просто напомню о правилах, которые вы и так знаете, — даже его сарказм отдаёт сонливостью. — Кстати о ней: надо бы сказать, что её староста снова где-то шныряет без дела. Даже не знаю, кого из вас отправить.

— Тогда, может, мы пойдём, раз и так всё знаем?

— Отлично — Шинсо, тебе и дорога в крыло Пуффендуя. Слизерин в этом году такие активные и исполнительные, я в восторге.

Тодороки не слышит в его голосе и намёка на восторг, но он привык к манере речи профессора Айзавы — всё же он декан Когтеврана, и общаться им приходится довольно часто.  
Шинсо цокает языком и поднимается с места. Мидория поджимает губы в сочувственной улыбке и ловит на себе взгляд Тодороки. Тодороки же сцепляет пальцы вместе и переводит взгляд куда-то поверх плеча профессора Айзавы.  
Когда Шинсо возвращается вместе с профессором Полночь и Минетой, которого она тащит за капюшон мантии, профессор Айзава всё же откашливается и начинает говорить.

— Как вы помните, Святочный бал…

***

Тодороки застёгивает тёмно-синюю жилетку, накидывает на плечи чёрный пиджак и зачёсывает красную половину волос назад, открывая свой шрам, который ранее считал уродливым. Пламенная речь Мидории, вступившегося за него на третьем курсе во время неофициальной дуэли с парнем из Слизерина, заставила его посмотреть на себя с другой стороны. Наверное, именно тогда он и влюбился — окончательно и бесповоротно.

Тсую присвистывает и поднимает пальцы вверх. На ней — довольно вызывающее синее платье, но Тодороки почему-то считает, что зелёный пошёл бы ей куда больше. Он говорит ей что-то заученное, вроде: «Прекрасно выглядишь», на что Тсую отвечает что-то нелепое и в своём стиле, вроде: «Да плевать. Чтобы ты знал — форма гораздо удобнее».

Как и ожидалось, Мидория входит в зал с Ураракой. Она потрясающе красива, но Тодороки не может отделаться от ощущения, что Мидорию это не волнует. По крайней мере последние два года. Он привстаёт на носочки, бегло осматривает зал и, заметив Тодороки, улыбается и идёт к нему.

— Привет! — Мидория продолжает улыбаться. — Вау, отличный костюм!

Тодороки хочет сказать то же самое, но он слишком шокирован, чтобы выдавить из себя хоть слово.  
Костюм Мидории очень и очень идёт. Скромная тройка с бордовой жилеткой и того же цвета галстуком словно сшита специально для него. В петлице пиджака перевязанная тонкой красной лентой белая гвоздика.

— Спасибо, — выдавливает он вместо этого, но сказать больше не успевает: начинает играть музыка, и им приходится отправиться в центр зала со своими партнёршами.

Одного танца Тодороки вполне хватает — Тсую понимающе кивает. Кажется, она сама не особо в восторге от бала, поэтому почти тут же исчезает где-то возле стола с закусками. Тодороки отходит подальше, прислоняется к холодной стене. Отсюда он может следить за порядком, как староста, и следить за Мидорией, как безнадёжно влюблённый. Его четырежды приглашают потанцевать, но Тодороки вежливо отказывается.  
Мидория несколько раз пытается подойти, и ни разу не доходит: его утаскивают обратно в центр зала, и он вынужденно танцует, изредка бросая взгляд на Тодороки и виновато улыбаясь. Тодороки не понимает, почему Мидория вообще считает себя виноватым хоть в чём-то.

Бал уже подходит к логическому завершению, когда кто-то в толпе начинает выяснять отношения. Тодороки качает головой: ну разумеется. Странно, что этот парень продержался так долго.  
Бакуго кричит как всегда громко, и Тодороки невольно морщится. Киришима, очевидно, ставший виновником очередного срыва, пока только защищается, но, судя по голосу, его нервы тоже на пределе. Тодороки не вмешивается; Бакуго — студент Гриффиндора, а Киришима — Пуффендуя. По негласному правилу, это проблемы Мидории и Минеты.  
Мидория сразу оказывается рядом и пытается решить проблему мирно, но оба парня слишком заведены, чтобы согласиться на обычный разговор.

— Даже не поможешь? — как бы между прочим спрашивает Шинсо, стаскивая зубами оливку со шпажки. Его волосы зализаны назад, но лицо обычно уставшее, что сводит весь шарм на нет.

— Это дело старост Гриффиндора и Пуффендуя, — отчеканивает Тодороки. — Когтеврана это не касается.

— Вот как, — он задумчиво смотрит на пустую шпажку, и, не желая напрягаться, левитирует её куда-то на стол. — Чтобы ты знал, Минета ушёл с час назад. Кажется, его опять отшили.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

— Только то, что с этими двумя монстрами твоему обожаемому Мидории придётся разбираться одному, — Шинсо пожимает плечами.

— Тогда почему бы _тебе_ не помочь? — героически игнорирует очевидный намёк Тодороки.

— Позволю себе тебя перефразировать: это дело старост Гриффиндора и Пуффендуя. Слизерина это не касается. Вау, слушай, я бы на твоём месте поторопился — они уже схватились за палочки.

Тодороки срывается с места — заученным движением вынимает палочку и, не останавливаясь, произносит заклинание, в котором по-настоящему хорош:

— Глациус.

Бакуго вскрикивает от неожиданности, когда его запястье покрывается коркой льда. Мидория ловит момент и руку Киришимы в захват, заламывая её за спину. Уже подошедший Тодороки пинает Бакуго под колено и повторяет трюк Мидории — он хорош в стихийных заклинаниях, а не в контактном бою. Киришима почти сразу успокаивается, извиняется и просит отпустить, но Мидория слишком принципиален.

— Прости, Киришима. Тебе придётся пройти к профессору Полночь.

В отличие от Киришимы, Бакуго раскаиваться не собирается и едва не провоцирует новую драку. Тодороки переводит взгляд на Мидорию. Тот понимает его без слов, выдыхает и кивает, давая разрешение. Тодороки произносит «Силенцио». Бакуго в ярости, но с его губ не срывается и звука. Он пытается вырваться, однако чем больше дёргается, тем сильнее лёд жжёт кожу. В конце концов он закатывает глаза и стискивает зубы, признавая поражение.

— Идём, — мягко говорит Мидория, и Тодороки идёт за ним, ведя перед собой Бакуго.

Все расступаются, пропуская их к выходу. Тодороки ловит на себе взгляд Шинсо, мол, неплохо, но вообще-то мне плевать.

Они останавливаются на площадке у одной из лестниц, ожидая, пока эта самая лестница соизволит подъехать к ним.

— Киришима, — начинает Мидория, — а из-за чего вообще вы поссорились?

— Понятия не имею. Я просто сказал ему, что он милый. На такое обычно не обижаются.

Бакуго снова начинает дёргаться и кричать, но заклинание немоты всё ещё действует, так что он напоминает выброшенную на берег рыбу. Мидория хихикает, и Тодороки улыбается тоже.

Следующая остановка происходит на пятом этаже, когда старостам приходится решать: стоит ли им разделиться или посетить кабинеты деканов по очереди, и, если так, то с которого начать. К решению они не приходят, поскольку решение является к ним само в лице профессора Всемогущего.

Мидория описывает сложившуюся ситуацию — впрочем, о причине ссоры он умалчивает — и спрашивает совета. Профессор Всемогущий забирает зачинщиков и отправляет обоих старост обратно.

— Повеселитесь, пока есть время, молодые люди, — он как всегда громко смеётся, даже тогда, когда тащит Бакуго и Киришиму вверх по лестнице в свой кабинет.

Тодороки чувствует себя неуютно: на них пристально смотрят абсолютно все портреты. Мидория, кажется, замечает и это — жестом зовёт за собой в небольшой зал перед библиотекой, где из картин только пейзажи. Тодороки покорно идёт следом.

— Путь обратно нам заказан, — хоть Мидория и говорит это, но расстроенным не выглядит. — Все начнут расспрашивать о том, что случилось, и к тому же бал почти закончился.

— Мы можем не возвращаться, — предлагает Тодороки прежде, чем осознаёт, что сказал это вслух. Мидория склоняет голову, будто всерьёз обдумывает эту идею.

— Хороший вариант, — соглашается он.

Мидория неловко мнётся на месте, откашливается и, наконец, делает шаг вперёд, почти ударяясь носом о подбородок Тодороки.

— Не хочешь потанцевать?

Тодороки не верится в то, что это происходит по-настоящему, но он кивает. Напряжённое лицо Мидории тут же разглаживается; он опускает одну руку на его плечо, а вторую вкладывает в гладкую ладонь. Тодороки вздрагивает от невероятно тёплого ощущения чужой кожи. Руки Мидории шершавые, испещрённые старыми шрамами от неудачных практик с усиливающими заклинаниями. Тодороки эти шрамы не волнуют — у него самого обожжена четверть лица, а это куда сильнее бросается в глаза, чем руки. Стоит говорить о странных двухцветных волосах и гетерохромии? Парни, вроде него, не должны пользоваться популярностью у девчонок, но он пользуется, если верить Минете. Другое дело Мидория.  
По-своему красивый и светлый, обладающий сногсшибательной харизмой. Тодороки не может отвести взгляда от милых веснушек, рассыпанных по щекам. Заглядывать в его глаза он всё ещё боится, зная, что тогда точно не сможет держать себя в руках.

— Всё в порядке? — тихо спрашивает Мидория, и Тодороки в очередной раз кивает. Они неторопливо вальсируют в приглушённом свете свечей под еле слышную музыку, доносящуюся из Большого зала, и это определённо самый лучший момент всего вечера. — Прости.

— Эм? — Тодороки правда не понимает, за что перед ним пытаются извиниться.

— Из-за меня ты пропустил бал. Ты не обязан был вмешиваться, и…

— Я сделал это потому, что хотел тебе помочь.

Тодороки совершает главную ошибку — заглядывает в распахнутые от удивления зелёные глаза. В том, что он сказал, нет ничего двусмысленного, но очередная возникшая неловкость давит на грудь.

— Спасибо, — Мидория почему-то улыбается. — Знаешь, я весь вечер пытался подойти к тебе, но…

— Я видел, — снова перебивает Тодороки и чуть не прикусывает себе язык. Отпираться уже нет смысла. — Я смотрел на тебя. Тоже весь вечер. Наверное.

Мидория останавливается, но левую руку с плеча так и не убирает. Его губы плотно сжаты, а взгляд мечется из стороны в сторону.

— Тодороки, — всё же начинает он говорить. — Ты сильно расстроишься, если я скажу, что ты мне нравишься? С пятого курса?

— Шутишь? — отвечает он севшим голосом. — Я влюблён в тебя с третьего.

— Правда? — слегка хмурится Мидория и смеётся, когда Тодороки согласно кивает.

Признание срывает последние предохранители. Тодороки наклоняется, заглушая любимый им смех поцелуем. Мидория не против — он обхватывает светлую шею руками, привстаёт на носочки, компенсируя небольшую в сравнении с третьим курсом разницу в росте, и прогибается под руками, крепко держащими его талию.

— Даже не верю, что мы могли сделать это раньше, — пытаясь отдышаться, говорит Мидория. Его губы блестят от слюны, и Тодороки больше не собирается оставлять их без внимания.

— Мы можем наверстать, — говорит он, оттягивая синюю бабочку прежде, чем потянуться за новым поцелуем.

Кажется, Мидория с ним полностью согласен.

**Author's Note:**

> Второй сезон делает мне очень хорошо


End file.
